<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>餐 by wangxiangtai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513339">餐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai'>wangxiangtai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来源是骨太太的图：https://gugugu832.lofter.com/post/1d0cbbf4_12616be4<br/>祝食用愉快～</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Caster/Ozymandias | Rider, 闪拉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>餐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来源是骨太太的图：https://gugugu832.lofter.com/post/1d0cbbf4_12616be4<br/>祝食用愉快～</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s2">法老的双手被束缚于头顶。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">身后那威严的王迫他跪在桌子上，奥斯曼狄斯微垂眼眸，却看到自己腰上的金饰，蠕动着幻化为蛇。金黄的蛇拂过他的腰际，冰凉的鳞片摩擦炽热的皮肤，蛇用红眼觑他，吐着信子，顺法老分明的肌理攀爬而上。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“愚蠢的幻术，汝当为这种手段感到耻辱。”看到蛇的法老咬住了下唇，他的呼吸一瞬急促，但口头仍不甘示弱。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">那黄金的王并不说话，只是看蛇攀上奥斯曼狄斯的胸膛，或是向下缠绕那人精瘦的腿。蛇依然在向上或向下蠕动，坚硬的鳞片蹭过微挺的乳尖。蛇又在下体私处徘徊，法老不禁挣动一下双手，却才想起手仍被桎梏，蛇信子剐蹭身体最敏感的地带，法老的阴茎因为冰凉滑腻的触感而颤抖。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">奥斯曼狄斯蹙起的眉头和抿紧的唇线令吉尔伽美什莞尔。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">不停告诫自己，蛇只是黄金的耍的无聊把戏，却在稍垂眼眸，看到自己私处的光景时，法老仍泄出一丝无法压抑的呻吟。奥斯曼狄斯被束缚于王的晚宴桌上，如祭品等待被享用，如猎物等待被分食。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">法老感到身后有异物突入，同时在腿根缱绻的蛇，突然灵活地缠住他的性器。黄金王以不容置喙的力道握紧奥斯曼狄斯的腰，他凶狠又迅猛地，掠夺这具被太阳和神明宠爱的躯体。胸口的蛇用身体缠挤法老的乳尖，乳头挺立起来，法老渐渐无法阻止更多呻吟从口中流出。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">吉尔伽美什对着太阳王垂血的耳朵吹气。“太阳的，你勃起了。”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">那蛇轻缠法老勃起的阴茎，但随着阴茎胀大，蛇的束缚也越来越紧，蛇信似乎擦过了铃口。身后的撞击越发猛烈，黄金王在他的后颈和肩背上啃噬，留下永久的刻印。这时，一只蛇攀上了法老汗湿的棕色背脊。脊柱贴上冰凉的鳞片，法老不禁一阵冷颤，手腕上的镣铐被带着晃动出喀啷的声音。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">那是突然多出来的一条蛇，从法老的双腿间探出头来，蹭着摆动的囊袋，贴着炽热饱胀的阴茎，蹭过湿润瑟缩的前端，一路向上。蛇头爬上肩膀，蛇信触到法老沾染汗液的黄金耳坠，蛇尾在奥斯曼狄斯的腹部骚动，滑过神祗般的肌肉纹路，顺带挑逗胸前熟透的果实。现在，那不敬的蛇顺着躯干向下，平滑的身体擦过粘腻的汗水，蛇越过两枚性感凹陷的腰窝，贴上浑圆的臀部，蛇头最终抵达那被黄金王的阴茎碾磨至红肿的穴口处。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">察觉身后的异样，奥斯曼狄斯骤然绷紧身体，吉尔伽美什被夹得呼吸一滞，奥斯曼狄斯微转过头，金眼睛怒视身后肆意妄为的人。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">可这拥有绝对权力威严的黄金王，更是懂得体恤安抚的贤明之王，被瞪也不气恼，他轻制住奥斯曼狄斯的下巴，探身过去，送上一个轻柔的吻。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">吻让法老放松了牙关，贤王便顺势侵入另一片领地，爱抚对方疲惫的牙齿和发软的舌头，交缠着让对方吐露更多津液，直到法老绷紧的身体放松下来，直到不成调的呻吟断续着倾泻出来。而黄金王借着这个时机，接吻的同时，两根手指探入了两人交合的部位，旋转着挤入，试图拓展更多空间，沉醉于吻的奥斯曼狄斯无暇顾及这些小动作，而正在这时，蛇钻了进来。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">若那蛇只是迷惑人的障眼法，后穴撕裂的痛楚却为何如此真切。奥斯曼狄斯本欲尖叫，声音却被舌头，津液，和吻堵在了嗓子里，黄金王用手指扣住他的牙关，防止他胡乱咬啮。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">蛇还在向里钻，它贴着之前被含在里面的阴茎，一路撑开皱褶，寻找最销魂的地带。吻被分开，奥斯曼狄斯垂下头，手上的镣铐阻止了他的坠落，津液顺有些肿的嘴唇流淌而下，吉尔伽美什重钳住那精瘦的腰开始抽插。蛇停止了前进，它已找准位置，便就随着黄金王抽插的节奏，一齐动作起来。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">身体被两股力量冲撞着，后面仿佛被撕裂到极致，法老缓缓抬起头，汗水顺脸颊滑落，腰放荡地摆动，奥斯曼狄斯仍有心力反抗，但意识已受了蛊惑，转而向下沉沦，沉沦至敏感的乳尖，至被蛇玩弄缠绕的性器红润的头部，至被反复侵犯甚至与侵犯者同流合污，配合地收缩的后穴。法老的意识尽数沉沦入污浊媾和的快感。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">黄金王慢慢抽出自己的性器，看那后穴的褶皱熨帖地包裹吮吸阴茎，奥斯曼狄斯的腿已经绵软，模糊的意识以为这交媾已经结束准备喘口气，腰却突然被狠狠撅住向后拉，吉尔伽美什猛地向前挺进，黄金王的阴茎立刻连根插入，囊袋拍打在法老挺翘圆润的臀部，精液被尽数射进这具高贵的身躯。而蛇将奥斯曼狄斯的阴茎紧紧缠缚，硬得发紫的阴茎随身后浊液的注入颤抖，前端泌着丝缕粘稠的白液。黄金之王高潮的一瞬，那蛇又仿佛受了操控者的旨意，裂开颚，露出带毒的尖牙，两条蛇同时咬住法老硬挺殷红的乳尖。“啊——”奥斯曼狄斯再无法忍受，尖叫出声，束缚性器的蛇此时才狡猾地将饱受折磨的阴茎释放。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">法老射出的点点白液，斟入了黄金之王的酒杯。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">吉尔伽美什缓慢将自己抽出，踱步到奥斯曼狄斯身前，奥斯曼迪斯抬起头看他，金眼睛虽有些迷蒙，仍熠熠生辉。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">吉尔伽美什推走了奥斯曼狄斯身前的酒杯，转而从身后的餐车上随意选了一道菜，端过来再放在法老身前。他贴近奥斯曼迪斯，四目相对，黄金王红宝石的眼睛清亮澄澈，而眼底埋藏着欲望。</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">只听他清楚地开口：“那么，下一道。”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">END</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">BY匿名的茜茜</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>